Rika's Adventure
by Araelysia
Summary: A paranormal twist on the Pokemon world, this story is the tale of Rika, a girl who goes on a spiritual journey. Nyssa is a reference to a friend who passed away six months ago, with the same name.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Rika, and I wasn't always a Pokemon Trainer. It was my friend Nyssa who nagged me into it. See, she has been since she was a little girl, and she knew there was something to it. She loved them all, and I could always see the light and dreams in her eyes when she talked about it. She could for hours, no matter how far away she was. She shared to me all of her adventures, describing the spirits of the creatures she met. They're spirits, you know. Even the ones that aren't ghost type, they are each individual personalities. I know, I probably sound crazy..

See, I know you live on Earth and my world is just a TV show, but it's not. I'm real, and I matter, just like you… Anyway, I am writing this to share with the world the spiritual experience I've had thus far. The thing is, some things were left out through miscommunication, and it got a bit garbled. I don't even know how to start. Nyssa would. Nyssa believed you could fight your way out of anything, that you could absolutely change everything about yourself if you tried.

When Nyssa went off on her own that last time, to go fight the kraken beast, I knew something was wrong. She left me her Scyther, which she never would have done- it was a farewell gift. I knew, too, because she left me a note. She dared me to take my own journey, and this is the story of that journal.

There is one difference though, between the Pokemon you know, and the ones in my world. Mine are more like spirits that can absorb a form when they draw in enough power. They're sharp, vicious, and cruel at times, but they are the most loyal beings in the multiverse.

When I got home that night I felt her absence as soon as I walked in the door. We were flat mates in Saffron City. A group of us had already taken down Silph Co months before (I was primarily a lookout, sad to say..), and we were given the flat together because she saved the day. No, really, she did. However, that's a story for another day. I've got all the time in the world.

The walls were infused with golden light, and a hint of red seemed to flicker about the room, but that could have been the poor lighting after a long day of cubicle farming. I saw within a single scan of the room what she had done- the vibrant emerald glow of a Pokeball beckoned to me from beside my monitor. I saw it, and my heart skidded to a stop in my chest. _No._

Crushing pressure squeezed my chest, and my vision narrowed. In that singular moment of panic, I fell back on old skills and sucked in a deep, slow breath of air, making myself close my eyes. But the vision of that image seared itself into my eyelids, and with the knowledge that she had left me her precious Scyther… I knew she wasn't planning on coming back. Everything seemed frozen, and I watched distantly as my legs carried me to my computer chair, and I saw the little note, with her familiar handwriting.

No matter how much I stared at it, the words weren't clear. Other things in the room were clear. What kind of Pokeball was it, anyway? My eyes shifted of their own accord to the black and glowing emerald ball on the desk. It was big, almost too big for me to lift with one hand if I were so inclined, but I didn't want to. Not yet. To touch it would be to acknowledge that she was probably dead, that I would never see her again. I couldn't do that, it wasn't right. Still, the green light was dazzling my eyes, drawing me in. Scyther. I had never owned a Pokemon, and I had never really researched them, at least not recently. Scyther. It made me think of blades, and scythes, and therefore the harvest. The name also made me think of snakes, though that was actually more Ekans and Arbok. I suppose it was because of the sharp "air" quality of the blades.

I started to get a headache, and shook my head to clear it. Something was weird.. my thought patterns were different. I felt detached. Out of nowhere, I watched my right hand reach out and grasp the Pokeball. My thumb pressed in the button to release the spirit, but I didn't feel it. _Dissociation. Was that the word?_ It felt right. But then, nothing did. My mind felt numb. Everything felt awkward and juxtaposed, and I felt caught in a web while the emerald green spirit began to coalesce and draw in power from the air around her. She expanded toward me, and I felt her presence as a caress against my skin. _That's creepy. And is it just me or did the temperature really just drop ten degrees in three seconds?_

A shiver skittered down my spine. What the hell? Mired in the moment, I realized that I really couldn't move my arms or legs. Maybe it was just sheer shock and panic, or maybe it was the Scyther sucking out a little of my life force in order to be able to communicate, I'm still not really sure… I felt drugged from the moment I walked in the door that night. As if I was under a spell, and nothing was really in my control.

At first I only saw the emerald greens and darker shades of green and the lights flowing into a sharp, miniature form. Behind it, though, the black Pokeball was hollow and empty, almost appearing gutted. I shivered again, but this time it was more out of a strange sense of nausea I didn't understand. Awe and terror filled me in equal amounts, and I pressed back against my chair, heart pounding with confusion, fear and an odd excitement.

The creature seemed to be brightest in the direct center, but the light was already dissipating as I watched, sort of melting into the creature's form. Squinting against the pain, I didn't want to look away. Light was absorbing into a semi-solid state, sinking into the details of her. I had the feeling she was staring at me, though I couldn't see it. Now I wouldn't be surprised.

Still though, thinking back on it, that was probably one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I didn't know it at the time, but she was putting on a show for me. The white light began to absorb into the points of her blades, and every intricate detail from her eyes to the tips of her taloned feet. She was beautiful, and only a foot and a half high. Sharp green eyes bored into mine and I was captivated.

Elegantly, the little Scyther crossed an arm before herself and took a bow. Her blades were no less razor sharp for her petite form, and they reflected light that hurt my eyes. _Syndia, _she said, and I heard the voice in my mind. _That is the name I choose. Call me by no other, or I shall slash you. _Her eyes pinned me to the chair and, captivated as I was it took all my strength to nod. When I opened my mouth to speak she shook her head, a quelling gesture, and continued.

_Nyssa left me here for a purpose. I am to teach you the understanding she acquired in her life. She said to tell you that "I am your Yoda," and that I would be your first capture. But that does NOT mean I am your _pet, she snapped, one blade pointing directly at me. _I am the razor sharp blades that shall slice through the brush and clear the path for your next adventure. Shall you take this step with me, or not?_

The little figure abruptly shifted, her blades sliding to her back into the shapes of wing. Outstretched, her hand was opened and welcoming, free and relaxed. As caught as when I pressed that button moments before, I reached for her hand with my fingertips, and felt the electric shock from the top of my head to my feet, like a rubber band snapping me all at once. My eyes closed as I felt it, and I was standing clear as day in a forest, facing a meadow. Two oak trees stood on either side, branching together into an archway.

The sun was setting on the horizon, a burning golden ball against a backdrop of purple mountains and pink sky. The Scyther flew into view, a sprite at my side. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said. And we stepped forward together.


	2. An Odd Little Oddish

The golden sun was melting into the mountains, drizzling down the river until it curved out of sight. Rika glanced at Syndia, floating at eye level a few feet to her right. She could feel a breeze on her legs, and felt heavy shoes on her feet. Rika noticed that she was wearing a pack now, that seemed to have a few things in it. Strange, how the thing had appeared… _Strange that I'm even here,_ she thought to herself. Nyssa had given hints about strange, magical things, but nothing had prepared Rika for this. She shouldered it nonetheless, and looked at Syndia. "Where exactly are we?" Rika asked, stepping awkwardly onto the sea of grass before her.

Half expecting to be pulled out of the world by taking a step, she was relieved when she wasn't moved through realities again. It felt like she was walking on cushions. The river was still a good distance away, stretching like a ribbon across the land. The Scyther's face was a reptilian mask, cold and angry-looking.

"What is it?"

"I'm not really sure where we are. I just know that this place is real enough, in some way or another." Syndia met Rika's eyes. "Nyssa didn't have a manual."

"Well, how did you bring us here?"

"Like I said, I don't know. It's something that happens when a spirit touches a person, sometimes."

"How did you make it work?"

Syndia hissed in frustration. "Look, I don't know, okay? I really don't know. I don't know how this stuff works. I don't even know how I am still able to speak, or think, or show up. I just know I can sometimes, that's all."

Rika's burgundy eyebrows knit. "Uh… huh. Okay… So, how did you know to take us here?"

"I didn't, I just know that Nyssa wanted you to experience what she experienced."

"Then how did you know to come here?"

"She told me to. She gave me an image, and I went to it."

"Hmmm…" The girl continued to walk, still a little unsteady in her new hiking boots. "I take it you have no idea how my clothes changed, then?"

"Not a one." Syndia looked sideways as she floated along. After a few moments of contemplative silence, Syndia gazed up at the setting sun, and finally spoke. "I suggest that we head toward those mountains, if we are lucky there will be a cave for shelter."

"Why aren't you in your Pokeball?"

"Why do you care?" Syndia asked, a sharp look in her eye.

"I'm trying to figure things out. Humor me?"

Rika watched Syndia as she walked, trying to read an expression in the small creature's reptilian face. Syndia always seemed distant, cold. Remote.

After what seemed like an eternity, Syndia finally responded. Her voice was clear and feminine, with a raspy sound behind it. "I'm not in my Pokeball because I don't need to be, and I don't want to be."

"How does that work?"

"You really want me to explain?" Syndia's pupils looked like small shards of some kind, Rika noticed. Even her eyes were sharp.

"Yes, I'm curious." Rika smiled at her. Syndia didn't respond.

"I am a spirit. The pokeball is a way to be able to call me anywhere, at any time, as long as my file is in it." Syndia continued to float in midair beside Rika, soft grass untouched far beneath her. The sharp blades were still in the position of butterfly wings, but the little Scyther was not using them to move.

"Wait, file?"

Syndia sighed. "Yes. File. As in the code that allows me to appear before you. I was an actual Scyther that used to exist, and I allowed Nyssa to save my file to her pokeball."

"Does that mean you're alive somewhere… else?" Rika's eyes widened, trying to comprehend it.

"No, no.. I died during the process." Syndia said this casually, as she said everything. Everything except not being someone's pet.

"Oh.." Rika hesitated, caught between curiosity and not wanting to upset her new friend. Syndia's expression remained inscrutable.

When she spoke, her eyes remained dead ahead, watching the river as they walked closer to it. The molten sun still crouched over the mountains, huddling there like a neglected God. "To save my file forever, I had to input every atom of my being into the system. In order to do that, the system had to absorb me, cell by cell." Cold eyes still stared ahead, but Rika was starting to understand the sharp little creature. When her head swung around, their gazes caught and locked.

"Do you know what it feels like, to have your cells ripped apart and cramped together inside that tiny little ball? I was turned into data. I can draw power and manifest physically now, but I have to work at it. Do you know what it's like, to remember your death?"

Rika felt every word like a blow. Along with the explanation came the cold sting of imagined pain. It sliced through her body, still ripping at her nerves. Then came a long buzzing feeling, and she realized she was shaking. She stopped short, and Syndia floated in front of her eyes, an all-too-knowing expression in her eyes.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know. I wanted to come with her. Knowing her was worth that pain." She bowed, her razor wings graceful.

"So, does that mean…" Rika asked, unable to finish. Spots were still popping in and out of her vision, but it was clearing up. Her chest also didn't hurt as much anymore.

"That anyone you collect here goes through that pain? Yes."

"But…" Rika tried to get control of herself, but it was so hard to imagine. She had to kill things? Beautiful little creatures like Syndia? How was that fair? Tears welled up in her eyes. It wasn't fair at all. Closing her eyes tight, Rika clenched her fists and inhaled sharply through her nose. When she opened her eyes, Syndia was watching her. The Scyther's head was tilted slightly to the side, like she was trying to understand something.

"Girl, it's not your fault. And it's not just your choice." Syndia reached a hand out and Rika took it, wiping her eyes with the back of her other hand. The Scyther didn't stop moving, though, and started tugging Rika along behind her.

The vast purple mountains stretched off to the right, and to the left. Pine trees clustered around the base of the mountain, a forest split by the river. Rika peered toward the mountain and raised her hand to block the sun.

"Is that a cave over there?" Rika pointed a smudge at the base of the mountain.

"Let me look." Syndia flitted out of sight.

A small breeze swept by her, and the chill shivered up her spine. Rika started to glance around, starting to realize her surroundings for the first time. Sure, she had seen the trees and the mountains, and noticed the body of water beside her, but she'd been ensnared by her thoughts. She'd have to get a handle on herself, especially here. But… where _was_ here, exactly?

Pine trees crowded together before her, a dark, scraggly army towering to the sky. _Where am I?_ she wondered to herself. Only an hour beforehand she had grasped Syndia's hand and arrived here. Lively green eyes took in the new landscape, trying to make sense of everything.

Slowly Rika turned around, trying to pinpoint where she had walked from. The river stretched on to her right, which would be south. So they had arrived from the east, then. Rika sighed, a weight lifted from her shoulders.

They had traveled faster than Rika thought. The other forest was deciduous, instead of just pine trees, and somehow looked more inviting. How could a forest be inviting? For that matter, how could one be foreboding? _Nah,_ she thought to herself, _I'm just projecting my own fears onto this place. That must be it._

When the sun finally sank below the mountains Rika hugged herself. Night was upon her, and she was not expecting the chill. Movement nearby caught her attention. A bush was… stretching? Gleaming leaves stretched and a sound emerged from it. Blood pulsed through Rika's body, her heart pounding in her chest. Fear filled her, creating a deep sense of confusion when it finally registered that it was singing. A female singing shrub?

Rika edged a bit closer, her new hiking boots surprisingly quiet. Shrub-girl didn't appear to notice her yet. All she could see were the leaves, until it uprooted itself and stood up. Standing at nearly two feet high, the Oddish didn't seem to notice her yet.

The singing wafted over to her.

"Moonlight shines on the water  
'Cause the Sun just makes it hotter  
Oddish wanders through the night  
Keeping hidden from plain sight  
Travel far, travel right  
Only move by Luna's light"

As Rika watched, the little Oddish danced in circles, spinning like a beautiful, albeit leafy top. At the end of the odd little song she giggled and promptly started dancing. Rika ducked, not wanting to disturb the little creature.

The Oddish was still humming to herself. Her blue body was still bobbing to the beat in her head, though she remained otherwise stationary. In fact, Rika realized, it looked like she was stretching. Rika leaned in a little closer, watching as the leaves and the plant's body leaned first to the right, touching the ground, and then all the way back up, and then to the right. She danced to and fro for a few moments, until Rika started to feel her calf muscle cramping from the awkward position. Gingerly she stood, and the Oddish whirled around, her vivid red eyes snapping up to Rika's.

Rika and the Oddish stared at each other, both frozen from primal instincts. As the moments stretched on, it opened its mouth and started to make a high pitched whistling noise. To Rika, it sounded just like her mum's kettle on the stove, just as it began to boil.

She moved her hands away from herself, trying to look as passive as possible. Something about the little Oddish and her song was calling to her. "Wait, please… I'm not going to hurt you. I heard something start to sing, and when I saw it was… You just sounded so beautiful." Rika paused. What do you say to a plant, anyway?

Red eyes watched her, but the Oddish closed her mouth. It watched Rika cautiously, stiff and ready for flight.


End file.
